


Raw and Uncensored

by lilypaws, PalmettoFoxDen



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: But then there's soft smut, Established Relationship, I mean they're definitely sneaking around together already, M/M, The twins' birthday does not go well, These aren't overly useful tags but oh well, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 00:51:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12469824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilypaws/pseuds/lilypaws, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PalmettoFoxDen/pseuds/PalmettoFoxDen
Summary: Aaron's been acting strange for days since Kevin made the mistake of trying to give the twins birthday presents and now Kevin is worried he's ruined his and Aaron's secret whatever it is.





	Raw and Uncensored

Kevin knew that he made a mistake. Aaron had seemed off for days and it was worse than the usual aftermath of the twins’ birthday.

Kevin had made the terrible mistake of buying the twins presents and acknowledging their birthday. He knew that they never celebrated and he knew that Nicky insisted acknowledging their birthday was a terrible idea but was Kevin really supposed to pretend it wasn’t Aaron’s birthday now that they were whatever it was they were?

So, he’d made the mistake of giving presents. He even spent a lot of time trying to find the perfect present for Aaron. Something that wouldn’t be too big of a deal and he could casually give him in front of the others without anyone thinking there was anything strange about Kevin giving it to his casual friend Aaron. He wanted something that wouldn’t be too much and tip others off or freak Aaron out, but he had wanted something that Aaron would appreciate. He should have just given the twins the present Nicky suggested every year, pretending it was just any other day.

Andrew wouldn’t even take his, let alone open it. He just stared down at it until Kevin set it down in front of him. He had still yet to open it. The present was just sitting in the corner of their dorm like a ticking time-bomb everyone was too afraid to acknowledge.

Aaron had taken his, but he hadn’t opened it at the time. He took it back to his dorm with him though and Kevin had caught a glimpse of wrapping paper in the garbage last time he had been in Aaron’s dorm, but he hadn’t dared to point it out.

When the twins reacted to their presents like Kevin had personally wronged them, Nicky had just offered Kevin a disappointed  _ I warned you  _ look.

When Nicky had caught Kevin alone, after the twins had left to ignore their birthday nice and far away from each other, he had asked, “Why did you do this to us, Kevin? Do you hate us?”

So, the twins had been pissy and awkward for days and Aaron had been acting weird and uncomfortable around Kevin for just as long and Kevin felt like a complete idiot and was wracked with guilt.

Kevin was most worried about the fact the way that Aaron completely shut down and how odd he always acted around his and Andrew’s birthday. Kevin had thought getting Aaron something this year might help, but Nicky had been right and he had only made things so much worse.

Kevin was alone with Aaron again now and he was as afraid to bring the subject as he was to ignore it and have Aaron pissy like this around him forever.

“I know you’re still pissed about your birthday,” Kevin said and then waited a moment to be cut off. When he wasn’t he continued, “I should have just left alone and pretended like it was any other day. Sorry.”

He felt like his apology came too late, delayed by the fact that no one else knew they were together. For days, Kevin had been trying to figure out how to get Aaron alone so he could figure out how to make him feel better and for days Aaron had been dodging being alone with him. Kevin had struggled to find a balance between giving Aaron his space and not completely ignoring that Aaron was upset. He did not think he was doing a very good job of it.

Aaron watched him for a moment as if he was calculating how mad at Kevin he wanted to remain, then he finally grumbled out, “You’re not the problem anyways.”

“He doesn’t let you celebrate your birthday because he doesn’t want to celebrate his?” Kevin asked.

Aaron shrugged. “I don’t want to celebrate a reminder of all the birthdays I didn’t even know I had a twin for. Or of how Andrew doesn’t even want a twin.”

Kevin understood now the baggage that went along with the twins’ birthday and why the twins have always ignored their birthdays so far.

The twins always pretended to be so indifferent to their situation, that Kevin hadn’t really stopped to think about how their birthday was not a day to celebrate but a reminder of all the years they have spent apart.

Instead of being happy they were together now, they were both still too hung up on their issues and Andrew wouldn’t acknowledge anything to do with Aaron on their birthday and so Aaron completely shut down. They did not want anybody trying to force anything happy on a day when they were miserable and separate, remembering all the other years that were the same.

“Next year, I’ll pretend I don’t even know what day it is,” Kevin told him. “I won’t get you anything.”

Aaron was silent for a moment, then he still sounded annoyed as he admitted, “ _ Maybe, _ getting something from you was the one not completely terrible thing that came from our birthday.”

Kevin felt a wave of relief surge over him and smiled a little.

“It was still a fucking stupid idea though,” Aaron insisted. “Don’t do it again.”

“I won’t,” Kevin assured him.

* * *

Kevin’s fiasco of an attempt at celebrating their birthday was the stupidest effort anyone had ever made for Aaron, but it was an effort. Aaron wasn’t used to anyone putting an effort in for him and he thought that maybe he liked the idea of Kevin putting effort into whatever it was they were, even if the execution had been terrible.

Kevin meant well and his shitshow of an idea showed that Kevin actually fucking cared about him. That made Aaron feel a little better about his disaster of a birthday. Maybe, Andrew was still just as fucking distant as ever and they were still walking on eggshells around each other, but at least now Aaron had Kevin and Kevin cared about him. It felt so surreal.

He treasured Kevin’s gift as much as he hid it, lest Andrew figure out that it’s the present Kevin gave him and he decided he needed to break it. Aaron didn’t know how Kevin had weaselled his way into being so important to him but, ever since that stupid fucking present, he couldn’t shake the fact that he didn’t want to lose Kevin.

So, they didn’t just fuck the next time they were alone together after their conversation about the twins’ birthday. This was something slower and more deliberate and it obviously meant more on both ends.

Kevin kept kissing Aaron all over and moving so slowly. Usually, Aaron would get annoyed and try to speed Kevin up, but for once Aaron wasn't all urgency. He let Kevin go slower and realized that slow could be torture, but it could also feel unbearably good.

Aaron realized that this was a turning point in their relationship and he was surprised by how much he didn’t want to stop this change. They could no longer pretend they were just two friends having fun and messing around. There were deeper feelings involved now and without saying it, Aaron knew they could both feel that this meant something to them both.

They were so close, not just physically but emotionally, and it was overwhelming in a way Aaron didn’t want to stop. He was so thankful to have Kevin there while Kevin kept kissing every inch of skin he could reach like he was trying to convey with every press of his lips against Aaron’s skin just how important he was and just how much he believed Aaron deserved to be loved. 

All of this terrified Aaron in a good way as he realized just how much he needed Kevin and needed this.

Fuck. He was never supposed to end up relying on Kevin this much, but it was so fucking nice to have someone want him around and someone who wanted to take care of him and someone who was there to listen to him, even if a lot of the time their conversations were stupid beyond belief. Even that was something Aaron wasn’t used to being allowed to have and he was so fucking happy, even to have someone who cared about him enough to risk Andrew’s wrath just to buy him a present.

Aaron was holding Kevin so close to him metaphorically, but also physically, as they had sex. Kevin was supposed to be just a little fun and a way to get off, but now he had turned into a lifeline that helped Aaron get by. He was everything Aaron had never been allowed to miss.

Aaron’s heart was beating way too fast because Kevin made him feel so restless and this whole situation was beyond confusing but at the same time everything seemed to make sense for just a moment while he was there alone with Kevin. Kevin made sense.  _ They _ made sense and Aaron was lowkey freaking out about how good all of this felt and by how much Kevin grounded him. He never intended for it to go this far. He never meant to count on Kevin to be there for him. This was never the plan. Kevin was supposed to just be a hot body to get off with, but now Aaron wanted so much more than just Kevin’s body on his. He wanted  _ Kevin _ .

Aaron was terrified to try to explain what he was feeling and he couldn’t find words to convey it anyways. But he sat in Kevin’s lap, facing Kevin’s chest, as he rode him so slow. Kevin was so gentle as he guided one of Aaron’s hips and rubbed slow circles into the skin there with his thumb while his other hand jerked Aaron off so slowly and carefully and deliberately. Aaron had his arms wrapped tight around Kevin and his fingers dug into Kevin’s shoulder blades just a little, not hard enough to hurt Kevin but enough that Aaron knew Kevin was right there and so close and not going anywhere. Aaron’s whole upper body leaned towards Kevin instead of leaning back the way he usually would. Aaron’s forehead was right by Kevin’s face, so Kevin kissed it and then Aaron turned his head up to meet Kevin’s lips with his own. The kiss was so careful and Aaron moved his tongue slowly and deliberately as he licked into Kevin’s mouth. This wasn’t their usual lust-filled hungry kiss. There weren’t even any teeth involved.

All of this was overwhelming and all of it felt like confession enough to Aaron. They were saying ‘I love you’ with every breath and with every kiss and with every touch and they both knew it.

Kevin's touch made Aaron's skin burn. This was way too tender and way too intimate and it scared the shit out of him but, at the same time, Aaron wanted it to never stop.

The room was filled with the sounds of them breathing heavily and nothing else until Aaron whispered “Kev” right against Kevin’s lips. He meant to say something more, although he couldn’t imagine what, but he couldn’t seem to form one coherent thought. So he murmured “Kev” against Kevin’s lips over and over again and with Kevin’s name alone, Aaron struggled to tell Kevin all the things he felt for him.

Kevin knew. He knew the depth and the significance of his name leaving Aaron’s lips like that, the way Aaron has never heard his own voice sound before. Kevin sounded like he was unravelling faster than usual and getting closer and closer to the edge as he murmured back, just as repetitively as Aaron said his name, “I know, baby. I know.”

Neither of them seemed to know what to say after the sex. That was  _ so much _ and Aaron felt so exposed, even though neither of them  _ really  _ said anything.

They lay there side by side for a long time, still breathing heavily, while Aaron dug his fingers through Kevin’s hair hard enough that it probably hurt a little. Kevin looked absolutely destroyed by whatever he saw in Aaron’s eyes, but Aaron couldn’t make himself look away even though he was pretty sure that Kevin could read him like an open book and see everything he was feeling written all over his face.

Aaron had never let Kevin in like this before and it was terrifying. He’d always been careful to keep himself a little closed off, but now he was giving himself to Kevin, raw and uncensored, and Kevin was staring at him like he was something incredible and not the damaged and flawed person he knew he was. There was nothing between them anymore and Aaron’s heart was beating too quickly from a combination of fear and something else as Kevin watched him like he never wanted to look at anyone who wasn’t Aaron ever again.

Aaron had a sudden horrifying urge to stop hiding this. Stolen time alone together didn’t feel like enough anymore. Kevin was giving him too much, making him greedy for more.

Aaron didn’t really want to talk about it then. He didn’t even want to  _ think  _ about other people. That would just ruin this perfect moment.

But when reality set in and they had to get dressed and Kevin seemed as reluctant to do so as Kevin felt, Aaron forced his tone to come out as indifferent as he pointed out, “The team’s going to find out sooner or later.”

His heart was pounding out of his chest as he waited for Kevin to respond, but Kevin sounded just as casual as he responded, “It’d be easier if we didn’t always have to sneak around like this.”

* * *

Even though Kevin had agreed that he was okay with the team finding out about them, deciding they would let the team find out and actually working up the nerve to say or do something in front of the team was a whole other story.

There was no going back from Aaron now though and he knew it would be stupid and a waste of time to pretend otherwise. It was time to work up the nerve to handle this like an adult. It wasn’t like they were shouting it out to the world. It was just the team.

So, when it was time to leave for practice the next morning and Kevin and the rest of his dorm were waiting for Aaron in the hallway, Kevin decided on his plan of action. He felt sick with anticipation and he wondered if his heartbeat was really audible to the others or if it just seemed that way from all the blood rushing to his ears.

Aaron finally walked out of his dorm with Matt close behind him after the girls emerged from their dorm and stopped to wait for Matt. That meant the entire team would be there to see it. Kevin knew he should be relieved to be able to rip off the band-aid all at once but instead, his anxiety kicked up a notch.

Andrew was already walking down the hallway, waiting for no one, and Neil had taken off after him when Aaron made it past the girls to where Kevin and Nicky were still waiting for him.

Kevin tried to swallow down his fear as he grabbed Aaron’s hand. Aaron glanced down at their intertwined hands and then back up at Kevin and Kevin was relieved to have him to focus on instead of having to turn to gauge the teams’ reaction.

“Holy shit!” Nicky said a little louder than was necessary when he was standing right next to them.

Aaron scowled at his cousin and Kevin turned and glared at Nicky too, but didn’t drop Aaron’s hand.

“I did  _ not _ see this coming,” Dan insisted.

“There’s not even a bet for this,” Allison pointed out in disbelief. “Matt, why didn’t you tell us Aaron was sneaking around with someone?”

Matt raised his hands in a sign of innocence as he insisted, “I didn’t think it was with anyone we knew.”

“Well then you could have bet on that and I could have taken your money,” Allison insisted.

Andrew and Neil had turned around now, halfway down the hallway. Andrew sounded bored as ever as he asked, “This is a surprise to you?”

Kevin was surprised that Andrew had known, but he was even more surprised that he had remained alive and unharmed for the duration of that knowledge.

Kevin’s nerves got the best of him with the whole team staring at them and talking about whatever they were, so he ran his thumb over the back of Aaron’s hand in an attempt to soothe them both and calm their nerves. He didn’t even fully register that he was doing it until he saw the anxiety start to fade from Aaron’s face in his peripheral vision.

He turned to look back at Aaron again, feeling instantly calmed as he stared into Aaron’s beautiful eyes and was reminded that everything was going to be okay. Nothing mattered as long as they were together and the hardest part was over now. Or, at least, that was what he thought before Allison decided that this was an invitation for her to turn their walk to the parking lot into a quiz show.

She did not seem deterred by their lack of response as she continued to ask inappropriate questions about who was bigger and when they first banged and Kevin had a sinking feeling that these unanswered questions would become the subject of bets later.

Nicky was only slightly less terrible. At least he wasn’t asking sex-related questions, but he did seem to want to know every single detail about how they got together and how long they had been something for. After every question they ignored, Nicky gave them a look like he was sure they were going to answer him later when the upperclassmen weren’t around.

Kevin had no plans of filling him in and he doubted Aaron was any more likely to give him details.

“Shut up, Nicky,” Aaron groaned out when Nicky made the mistake of suggesting that Aaron and Kevin could go on double dates with Andrew and Neil.

This was the longest the walk to the parking lot had ever taken and Kevin couldn’t believe they were only halfway down the stairs.

“How does the height difference work when you’re together?” Allison asked. “I mean, he’s just so short.”

Andrew stopped in the middle of the stairwell and turned around and shot her an icy glare as he warned, “Ask one more question about my brother’s sex life and I will end you.”

Allison went silent, but Kevin knew that it would only last until she caught one of them away from Andrew. Still, at least they would get a break the rest of the way to the parking lot.


End file.
